The Swirl and The Fan
by sparkleofhope
Summary: "In a fight, they are lethal. Around each other, they melt but before that, they argue and they fight because they have a reputation to maintain as the heirs to the most powerful clans in existence. The Uzumaki and The Uchiha don't settle for easy; and pollar opposites have always had it difficult." Madara/OC ; Canon Divergent
1. Chapter 1

Eleven-year-old Miya could only handle formality for so long and a banquet? It was a big pain in the butt. They were boring and more trouble than worth. There were only so many things that she could do until her patience ran out...or her mother sent her to her room for unladylike behaviour and poor manners.

Was it her fault that she'd rather play outside on the streets in boy clothes than endure getting dressed in a puffy silly grown that made her back itch and cared little about how much air managed to enter inside her lungs?

Apparently, it was.

Miya sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that evening, stomping her foot against the wooden floor. She stole a glance at her twin sister, purple eyes widening in disbelief. Compared to herself, the redhead sitting on her left was the definition of grace and calmness, back straight, lips curved into a pleasant smile that was too perfect to be real; gaining compliments left and right...  
To make it brief, she was everything Miya wasn't: a lady.

Well, that was debatable since there was also noble blood running through her veins but alas she acted more like the war orphans, wild and untamed so the title of lady was merely given out of politeness and respect for her status; no more, no less.

Glancing over to Mito's right, at a boy their age with a bowl haircut and brown eyes who, by all means, was a walking trouble magnet, she was left confused. If there was one thing that her sister hated that was **loud** and **constant** and **meaningless** chatter. Thing that boy, _Hashirama,_ she corrected herself, as if hearing her sensei's voice scolding her for calling the fourth son of Lord Senju _"the boy with the bowl haircut and large pants."_ did plenty of.

Miya liked him, alright. He played with her, didn't care about her status, and didn't hesitate to put up a good fight. The fact that he had a smile that could brighten up an entire room and a laugh so carefree in a time when most people had either killed or were prepared to, was rare so there went another plus. However, she knew her sister and these facts mattered little in her eyes. That she was staying and indulging Hashirama was saying something; after all she had watched many obnoxious boys taste defeat after they tried to woo her.

Nevertheless to say, Mito was not impressed and if Miya knew her sister as well as she thought, then this was nothing but a mask, a facade that she put on for the sake of politics.

The Uzumaki and the Senju were friends and there was no stronger proof than the sound of their fathers' laughter. A genuine companionship. So, naturally, if the adults were on good terms, the children were supposed to be as well and her sister with a strong sense of duty and morals of steel was not going to ruin the bond between the clans.

Right?

That seemed to be something that she would do, not Mito.

 _Never Mito, perfection reincarnated._

Miya decided with a stubborn scowl before she rose from her seat with a determined glint in her eyes. Before she could have taken even two steps, her sister's voice echoed around, as calm and stern as ever. When she turned her head, she was left dumb-smacked as she always was when Mito did something _unhuman._

She had been looking at Hashirama the entire time so how did she see her stand up?

"Where are you going?"

"Outside and I don't have to ask for your permission." she retorted and left the room.

She was sure that she was doing to die of boredom if she spent a minute longer inside there. The banquet was celebrating a new victory for the Senju and Uzumaki against the Uchiha and while she loved to hear what takes place in the battlefield she was young and a girl at that. The adults were not as generous as to share the gory and, in her opinion, the most interesting details with her. As such, she had been seated at the children's table, forced to witness the beginning of Hashirama's and Mito's betrothal.

If she had ever thought ill of arranged marriage before, tonight she felt like hiding sheep dung under the pillow of the person who came up with such a stupid idea.

"Bakas. Bakas everywhere." she mumbled under her breath as she found the exist that lead her to the gardens. The Land of Whirlpools wasn't too green, but she had begged and made a fuss for flowers and fruits to be grown when she was six and now, looking at all the small flower buds and at the strawberries that seemed to shine in the pale light of the moon, Miya had to give herself a pat on the back for being so smart.

She walked towards the tallest tree there was, looking up at it in wonder. The gardener said that this one was the one that grew the quickest. She had often sat under his branches and wondered why but tonight she had a different thought in mind. So, she gathered up her skirts as much as she was able to and extended her arm to grab one of the branches but once she succeeded at that, her skirts fell and when she climbed atop of another branch she almost tripped on the damn material.

"Stupid Ayame-dono." she mumbled under her breath, remembering how the old woman had gushed about her creations and looked at her like she had grown two heads when she asked for shorter dresses to be made.

 _Never mind. I can make them short on my own._ She thought, pulling out a kunai and ripping apart her dress. It was unevenly cut, she knew but it was either that or failure.

 _And she really wanted to climb the tree._

After her clothing allowed her to move more easily, Miya resumed her climbing until she reached one of the tallest branches and settled there. The wind was blowing softly tonight and standing up so high made her heart burst with happiness and pride because up there, nothing seemed impossible and she felt like the tallest and strongest of them all. Sparing a glance in the palace's direction, she watched the people inside. Chattering, dancing, eating, and drinking until their butts felt sore. She wondered how could people change so quickly. Deadly and composed in battle while cheerful and without a care in the world the rest of the time.

She admired them. From the medics that helped on the battlefield to the legendary shinobi whose names will be praised in songs years from now. And it was because she admired them that she wanted to do something more than look pretty and respect politics. She wanted to have glory and she wanted to feel that rush of adrenaline that Miya was sure that only almost dying could give her.

In other words, she would throw her 'lady' title into the trash if that meant she could become a shinobi.

"Let Mito become Lady Senju and bear children. I want to fight!" she declared passionately out loud, seemingly to nobody.

"Tch and how do you plan to do that in a dress? You'd die in the first few minutes since stepping foot in there."

Miya shrieked so loudly that you'd think the sound came from a cat. Had she possessed a smaller sense of balance, her butt would have been on the ground now. _How did I not sense him?! Did I let my guard down? No... I have it up all the time..._

The redhead looked down to find the source of the voice and found a boy, black haired and with equally black eyes staring back at her. However, his good looks didn't make it right for him to insult her skills.

"Baka. Of course I wouldn't do the fighting in skirts! What do you take me for? I'd be wearing shinobi clothes." she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And don't sneak up on people like that! I could have killed you or something datteryu."

The boy scoffed at the prospect, wondering whether he was supposed to laugh or to show her who would be capable of killing who. Really, the girl looked too fragile and incapable to harm even a fly. The talk about battlefield and shinobi was merely wishful thinking. However, something about her did caught his interest otherwise he would have never bothered to come out from the shadows.

Her hair. Or rather, _its rare colour._

Madara supposes that he should have expected to find something of that sort near the Uzumaki territory but that didn't leave him any less...what? Astonished? Impressed? _No,_ he told himself firmly. _Uchiha don't do open mouths and wide eyes, especially not because of...hair._ Upon inspecting the clothes she was wearing, he reached another conclusion.

 _Not any Uzumaki, but of noble blood._

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said something to you!"

Madara felt the need to roll his eyes, wondering why Kami was so cruel. He had found the _weak_ twin, not the prodigy he sought out in order to put a strain in any future bond the Senju wanted to create with a powerful clan such as the Uzumaki.

"You climbed the wrong way."

 _Huh?_ She blinked, confused at his statement, and forgetting her irritation for the time being.

"What do you mean? I'm up here, ain't I teme?" the redhead asked, using her hand to gesture around.

Miya watched him smirk and faster than she thought it possible, the boy climbed the tree, going as far as to stand just a branch above her own. If it was just the speed, she could have taken that with an appreciative nod. There were faster shinobi than that; her tou-chan was one, for example. _But the way he climbed, using his feet, running up the tree...just like Mito._

She was not impressed. She was pissed off. The scowl on her face was there as proof. _Everyone my age has mastered this but I never did. Why?!_

He looked down at the young lady, no older than he was. Her reaction pleased him for a moment until he spotted something that he often saw in his brother when a jutsu wasn't performed perfectly. _Frustration. She wants to be better but she doesn't know how._

The girl clenched her fists and he strongly believed that there will be tears. It was no secret, girls, women cry. His father told him as much. Men didn't.

 _"That's why we go to war and they stay behind, son."_

Madara remembers himself, just five years old, curious, and naive asking:

 _"And what if one day a woman cries just the day she is born and never again after?"_

His lord father had looked at him then, straight in the eye and smiled. It was small and quick and by the time he had blinked it was gone, as it had never been there but even if his mind didn't manage to imprint the smile permanently, the words he had spoken next stayed with him.

 _"When that day comes, women will fight besides us, Madara. They will borrow from our strength and we from their wisdom. Kami-sama knows most men are fools, too small to fill their armours. But not us, son. We are Uchiha, the blood of the dragon. We are bigger than the steel we wear."_

Instead of doing what he expected her to do, the girl did the opposite and _more._ She turned to face him with the biggest idiotic grin that he had ever seen crease the face of...well, anyone, if he didn't count the dobe. And then she pointed a finger in his direction, declaring for all of the Land of Whirlpools to hear:

"Climbing that way is for lazy people! I chose the hard way that would make my muscles strong!"

Madara barely stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape his mouth. She was entertaining, to say the least. "What muscles?" he required coolly.

"Ahhh, STOP MOCKING ME!"

"Stop giving me reasons then."

"UGHH, THAT IS. I will climb this tree with chatra and then you will have to admit that I'm strong."

"You can't even pronounce _chakra_ correctly." The Uchiha heir replied, putting emphasis on the former word.

Miya clicked her tongue as if that was one insignificant detail. "Theory gets stomped on the battlefield. So, it doesn't matter if I spell it correctly or not. As long as I _can_ use it."

He didn't believe that. Mind and body. One was useless without the other but he agreed with the fact that learning what to do in a fight and actually doing it are two very different things. "Prove it then. You are all bark and no bite, Lady Uzumaki."

The redhead hmphed before she reached the ground. She pressed her palms together, concentrating on the chakra at the bottom of her feet. _I suck at chakra control but...I can't blow it off now! I have to keep my word._ Once she figured that it was enough, Miya took off running towards the tree. Somewhere in the middle, her flow disrupted and she was forced to land back on the ground. "Don't say a word! I'm not giving up yet." she told him, before trying again and again and again.

Madara heard about the great stamina and life force Uzumaki possessed thus he was sure that just about everyone else would have been done by now. _And yet she is still trying._ It was admirable and foolish at the same time.

In _the beginning_. Now, it was just pitiful. Watching her fall and rise each time more bruised than the last. Even he wasn't that cruel to allow this to continue. "You have a tremendous amount of chakra, moron that's why a simple exercise like this is hard for you. Stop before you faint."

Miya, however didn't want to hear it. Most children learned it by seven and she was eleven and not getting anywhere. _She had to succeed._ "Shut-up! And leave if you got tired. I'm not going anywhere until I reach the top!" she declared but before she could have made an attempt to run for the tree, Madara jumped down, seizing her wrist.

"The only place you'd be going to is the medical tent if you don't quit. It's useless to try something if you are not doing it properly."

She was breathing heavily and she knew that she had long ago gone past her limit but if she wanted to become a shinobi one day, she had to be better than her sister. Better than any other girl. "Teach me then. What am I doing wrong?" she asked, putting aside her pride. Besides, her uncle always used to say that there is no shame in learning from others. Only wisdom.

 _Maybe raw strength isn't always the answer._ She thought as she looked at the dark-haired boy, waiting for his answer.

Madara had one plan and one goal. To kidnap the Uzumaki prodigy. While he didn't meet her, he met her sister who could be just as useful. It'd be so easy to abduct her. She wouldn't have stood a chance against him at her best. At her worst? One strike to the vulnerable point in her neck and she'd be limp in his arms.

He chose to ignore that voice.

"You use too much or too little. The key is to find a balance. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and focus. Imagine the chakra flow in your system, now make sure an even amount goes at the bottom of your feet. "

Miya listened, half entranced by the way he spoke and half determined to shove his hand off her own but when he let go, she did as he told her. And the joy she felt when she finally did it couldn't be described with words. "THANK YOU...UH, WHAT WAS YOUR NAME?"

He fought the urge to smirk but he indulged her with a proud nod. "When you master water walking, I will tell you." Kami-sama knew why he said what he did, but the words had already been voiced and he was an Uchiha; he always kept his promises.

"If you tell me how it's done, I will master it in no time!"

"Alone. I won't be here to teach you."

It didn't take her long to realize what he meant. _We are still at war._ A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked around her garden. It was so easy to forget what happens outside these walls when she was surrounded by beauty. No bloodshed and no corpses had graced her eyesight. But his? _Certainly had._

She wondered whose side he was on.

"When you come back then."

Neither of them said it, but it could be very well heard in the silence. Somewhere in her sentence, replacing the optimistic "when"...was an _if._

Suddenly the door that lead to the garden opened and Miya turned around to find her family. When she looked back in order to present the mysterious boy that helped her achieve tree walking, he was nowhere to be found. Her mother scolded her about how dirty and bruised she got and how ruined her clothes were. Mito gave her a disappointed, stern look while her father laughed and ruffled her hair for mastering what had been until then her biggest struggle.

Something told her that she shouldn't tell anybody of the one who helped her and so she didn't.

 _It's my secret to keep._


	2. Chapter 2

When she was sure that everyone was snoring in their beds and dreaming, Miya got up from under her covers and left her room barefoot, least the sound of her shoes hitting the floor would wake-up somebody thus result in her plan failing. It didn't matter that she knew every inch of the palace; her knowledge told her nothing of where Hashirama was having his beauty sleep right now. Fighting the childish urge to stomp her feet in annoyance, she kept walking, not bothered by the dark. It fascinated her, more than the light ever will and she took pride in the fact that her sister feared the one thing that Miya embraced wholeheartedly.

Mito had never succeeded to conquer that fear even after she tried helping her. They had fought and while it could be argued that it had been her fault for scaring her, how was she supposed to get over it by candles lighten up at all times? It was only logical but her sister had refused to hear any of it. Miya had pulled out the candles in her room one night without approval, thinking that would help.

It didn't. Their kaa-san had grounded her for a week.

It was then she had decided that would be the last time she tried helping Mito.

Although she had to admit, at least to herself, that it took her all not to protest and take her side when their parents announced she will be given to become a wife a few years from now to a man she did not love for the sake of politics. She doubted anything she said was going to change their minds. So, Miya had kept quiet for once. She was glad it wasn't her stuck in an arranged marriage since she had other plans, bigger and more glorious than parading around in a dress all day, willing to obey and do anything to please everyone.

 _It would drive me crazy._

Now she knew that what she was planning to do would be qualified as _cheating_ but weren't shinobi masters of deceit? It was only fair that she played by their rules if some day she hoped to join their cause. Besides, she was really curious to discover who was that boy who helped her and while she had hope that he was going to win every battle he faced, Miya decided that fate was cruel and if he never came back, then she wouldn't even know who she was supposed to mourn.

A name. That's all she needed. Even just a family name. So, she'd know whose side he had fought for and against.

 _Not that it matters, because supposed foe or not, he didn't hurt me and I have no reason to stop treating him like a human being, even if he is out there fighting against my kin._

A sigh went past her lips as she stopped walking, lowering herself down on the cold marble floor as she hugged her knees together. Maybe Katsu-sensei was right, maybe her idealism that they are all equals was going to get her killed one day. _But until that day comes, I will continue to hold onto my beliefs. Wrong or not._ Miya thought, fingers clasping the material of her nightgown. She had to stop moping around and keep looking.

Standing up, she couldn't help but think how much easier this would have been if she had learned how to sense people's chakra and make abstraction. Sure, she could sense the life force of people and make distinction between the Senju and the Uzumaki. _Ours is warm, like sunshine. Theirs is like the feel of grass on bare feet. Or touching the bark of a tree. Strong yet assuring._

She had to admit that she liked all the vibes she had been getting but which one was Hashirama's?

As if she had suddenly remembered a very important piece of information, Miya started pressing her ears to every door and when she heard really loud snoring, that's when she grinned in triumph and stepped inside. Granted the fact that the banquet had left most of the Senju very cheerful and with no idea if there was an earthquake or the room was simply spinning, her tou-chan decided that they could use their many guest rooms and stay in The Land of Whirlpools for one more night and those who didn't have noble blood could make camp outside the palace.

True to her assumption, Ryuji had spoken the truth about Hashirama's loud snoring habits earlier that day and it seemed that complaining got him another room, safe from his brother's tiresome tendencies. Which was perfectly fine with her. She dreaded having to explain herself to more than one person. "Psst, Lord Senju!" she half whispered-half screamed, crouching besides his bedside, gently shaking his shoulder.

After a minute of doing so with no results, the redhead decided that Ryuji should have also mentioned that his younger brother slept like a bear. Ignorant of his surroundings. _How is he going to survive going to war? I hope pretty boy is more of a light sleeper than this guy is._

And since she couldn't speak any louder because she'd risk waking-up the more experienced, self-aware shinboi, Miya took away his pillow.

Nothing.

Then she took away his covers.

Still nothing.

After that she had gone to search for a rat but future ninja or not, there were some things that shouldn't be touched even by the bravest of warriors so she had dropped the creature as quickly as she had caught it, returning to Hashirama's chambers with a defeated expression marring her face. That didn't mean she and Mito were alike, nope, not even slightly. _Well, except the way we look but even that is different!_

Dropping her common sense out of the window, Miya pinched his cheeks. _Hard._

And that's when he woke-up with a startle. Hair completely out of place, brown eyes widened and what she didn't expect but still caught...the kunai he would have pointed at her neck.

"Kami you are slow. And being slow gets you killed. I've been trying to wake you up for so long datteryu!"

Hashirama blinked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before doing a double-check and she swore he would have erupted in that loud voice of his if she hadn't placed her hand on top of his mouth.

"No, I'm not the enemy and yes I'm Miya, not Mito. I need your help."

"I was going to apologize for..."

The redhead handed him back his kunai, getting off the bed with a hmph. "Well I suppose you are lucky that I react quickly. Anyway, out of the bed Hashirama-chan."

"What? Why? It's the middle of the night. Going out wouldn't be appropriate..."

 _He is cute, I have to give him that._

"I sneaked into your room in a nightgown despite you and my sister being promised to each other. I think we have already walked all over what is deemed appropriate, don't ya think?" she questioned sarcastically, giving him a pointed look.

He considered what she said for a few moments before he nodded, then as if realizing their predicament, adverted his eyes and if there had been some light in the room, Miya'd bet her jewels that he was blushing.

 _He is lucky women aren't allowed to fight yet._

"Take this! And wait outside for a second."

Smiling a little when he seemed to have regained his composure, she walked out then placed the cape over her shoulders, making a knot before placing the hood over her head. When Hashirama came out in a similar attire, Miya took his arm and more or less dragged him outside in her garden. The fourth son sat down on one of the rocks, yawning before breaking the silence. "What is it that couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"You are _leaving_ tomorrow _._ We wouldn't be able to get a few minutes alone then." she explained calmly, though her body refused to stand still. She began pacing. "Your family has gathered intel on all of your enemies, correct?"

Hashirama not yet aware of what was her deal, nodded, urging her to go on.

"And you have information on all of your allies too, yes?"

Again, he nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

Miya, a little more relieved now that she knew she had been right to think of this, stopped pacing and turned to face him. "I hate knowing nothing of what happens out there, Hashirama and nobody tells me anything, making up one excuse or another. 'A lady shouldn't concern herself with death and blood' 'Women are too weak to handle the war or the knowledge of it.' I'm sick and tired and _I want to know._ Who I have to watch out for and who protects my clan during these times." she paused, purple eyes looking at him pleadingly. "But you are a boy so they tell you things I can't even hope to hear. Do you follow?"

Hashirama knew what she wanted, he'd be a fool not to and besides, he'd do anything to help his friends even if that meant going against what his father had taught him. "What do you want to know?"

"Preferably? _Everything_ but that will take more time to spare than just a few hours. So, for now, just tell me how do the Uchiha and the clans that side with them in the war look. Do they have some common traits? Like, us Uzumaki being born with red hair?"

* * *

Miya tried to block out everybody as she passed by. The servants, the nobles, all of them seemed to have nothing better to do than _talk._ She usually didn't mind hearing their voices, it was her sister who disliked their loud chatter. She couldn't remember when something that used to cheer her up had turned into torture. _Like the painful sound a door makes when it needs repairing._

When they weren't talking about the war, they were talking about their newest interest and if once upon a time she would have enjoyed the attention, now Miya curses the day she prayed to receive it. The constant whisperings, the seemingly innocent questions, the stares, all of it was driving her insane and she wished they'd leave her be.

And then she wondered what the fuck was their problem? What do they care about how she spends her free time? They had never looked at her twice before, unless it was with disapproval, disgust, or _both_ mirroring their faces. She had learned to accept that because frankly, she knew she was different, different from Mito, from their version of perfection. Sure, it sucked in the beginning and it _hurt._

Because why was her sister considered perfect and not her?

It took her some time to understand that the universe must have played a sick joke on both her and her tou-chan who got his son, but not in the way he had wanted. Her stitches were half-decent on a good day and horrible on her worst, she saw pretty dresses as things that got in the way of her training and she could care less if her writing looked like it had been done by her left foot.

She liked talking with all kinds of people, from kitchen boys to fat lords, her attention span towards anything that wasn't Maki-dono's special dango or shinobi training was _really small_ and fickle and irritable to her teachers that constantly complained and _complained_ and then she'd say some pretty words out of a textbook, _insincere_ and just for their sake because her tou-chan couldn't really get mad at her and her mother was getting more and more easier to ignore as she grew older and all would be forgiven and forgotten. Then again, she'd do something dumb _(exciting_ _and adventurous and so much better than listening to old hags),_ like skipping her lessons to go horse riding or swimming in a nearby lake. Or something even more foolish _(fun)_ like pranking them or mocking them and they'd complain again. Thus, the cycle never ended.

 _Before._

 _That was before I met_ _ **him**_ _and realized just how weak I am._

"I'm telling you, she is probably trying to trick us with this obedient act of hers."

"Yeah, I think you are right Akira-san, I mean, she is as wild as a hurricane."

"Or a wild boar."

"Or that."

"It's almost scary. Not only had she stopped skipping her lessons but look, _she reads_ all the time now!"

"Maybe she is..."

The redhead snapped her book shut. She couldn't take it anymore and if being direct and harsh was going to grant her some peace and quiet, then she won't be feeling any guilt for doing the exact opposite of what a lady should.

That's how she was.

Wild but not a boar.

A dragon.

And it was about time she let them know it too.

"She, is within earshot or besides being fools, have you become blind as well? Is gossip the only thing you people are capable of? Tou-sama and your _husbands,_ brothers, fathers are out there, fighting to keep us safe, to ensure that we have the comfort and luxury they lack. They could be freezing and starving or bleeding but _it's okay_ as long as they know we are alright, sheltered. Instead of sticking your lazy bums in tight dresses and complaining all day long about small things, why don't you go do something useful? Like taking care of your children instead of leaving other women to do _your_ job, or learning who they are up against _or,_ HOW ABOUT YOU GROW SOME BALLS, LEARN TO FIGHT, AND GO OUT THERE?! Wild I may be, but at least I'm not the walking dead. Kami-sama forgive me for saying this but some part of me wishes they lose and this palace drops on your heads. Maybe you'd wake-up then."

At the end of her angry outburst, Miya was at least half as surprised as the women and girls standing with their jaws touching the floor in front of her. Surprised? Yes. Guilty?

 _No._

 _They deserved to hear it._

And it didn't seem like her mother planned on doing that any time soon. She had little to no doubts that her little display of insolence and rude behaviour won't reach her lady mother. Or at least Mito and between the two of them, she had never been able to decide whose lecture was worse. Not that it mattered. She said what she had to say and she had never been one to run away from facing the consequences, which were never too dire. _All the more reasons for me to continue doing as I please._

Miya left the halls, ignorant and uncaring of what her gossipers thought. She needed to find another place, a _better_ place to keep reading and true to her assumptions, it wasn't long until, Mito paid her a visit.

"It's not like you to barge inside without announcing your presence first. Or at least giving some sort of polite advertising. You must be pretty mad then." she flashed her a grin and that grin deepened when she noticed her twin sister's calm composure begin cracking.

"I am not mad, Miya." she responded when it seemed she had regained some of her cool back.

"Aw, you are no fun, onee- _chan._ The fuming version of yourself, now that's priceless. Maybe I should go around doing that sort of _scandalous_ thing more often." the more rebellious of the twins put emphasis on every word that she knew Mito didn't approve of.

"You absolutely should not do it again. I mean, what were you thinking, _insulting mother's and father's court?"_

Feeling playful, and in desperate need of something else to think about other than the fact that she had learned tree walking from the enemy, Miya held up three fingers, keeping her eyes glued to her book. "One, it's as much my court and yours as is theirs. Two, _half of the court._ The other half is fighting for their lives and three..." the redhead paused, looking up with a shrug. "My only regret is that you weren't among them to hear me as well."

She watched Mito's purple eyes, usually collected and cold, widen, as if she couldn't believe what she was actually hearing. "You cannot possibly mean that."

Miya cocked an eyebrow, leaning the palm of her hand against her chin, elbow pressing into the mattress of her bed. "I can and I do. You need a wake-up call just as much as they did although I doubt they heard anything else besides the insults."

"There are nicer ways to make your point." her twin stressed the words and she could feel the disapproval coming off her in waves but it wasn't anything new to her. Nothing she ever did was good enough and Miya had long ago stopped trying to please people. It wasn't her job.

"I wouldn't know Mito. That's _you_."

"It can be you as well. Actually, it _should be."_

"Well I think you should leave." she said calmly because honestly the fight has left her and she knew that should Mito choose to stick around for much longer it might just come back. She didn't wish to yell today any more than she had already done.

The words worked like a charm, just like she knew they will because Mito was dignified and proud and never one to stay where her presence wasn't wanted.

She sighed, defeated, then snapped her book shut, half frustrated by the events of today and half at the ancient pages themselves. She hadn't been able to get her hands on something about war clans but the old keeper of the library had, after much pleading from her part, allowed her to borrow one on military strategy.

Miya stuffed out the burning candle, snuggling under the covers and keeping her eyes glued to the ceiling of her bedroom. Without wanting to, her mind drifted to the dark-haired boy and the more she thought about it, the more confused she got. _I've been told, always and repeatedly that those of the Uchiha clan are evil and full of hate and yet I saw none of that in him._ It didn't make any sense and she was determined not to say anything to anyone about her discovery. Not yet. Not until he gave her a bad reason to do so.

Miya really hoped he won't.

As she closed her eyes, the redhead prayed he was somewhere, alive and having a bed at least half as comfortable as hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I have forgotten to mention some important fact, I apologize. So, I'm going to write it now. I'm well aware that women fought in The Warring Era among men, as one of you has pointed out but I'm writing my version now and a fanfic isn't always meant to respect canon. Thank you for understanding and taking the time to read this.**

* * *

Between attending her lessons and doing some extra reading on her own (she had bribed the keeper of their library in order to be granted access to the _interesting_ stuff nobody wanted her to know about), Miya had also remembered her promise to the Uchiha boy, thus she had taken learning how to walk on water very seriously.

It was troublesome, to put it mildly and irritating because while trees were stable, with unyielding rots in the ground...water was anything but still. It kept moving, _changing,_ making her patience run out, which, if she had learned anything from past experience, was not a good thing. Anger was pointless. Anger was not going to help her succeed.

 _No wonder Mito had these chakra exercises mastered in no time._

It was no secret to anybody in the Uzumaki household that she was the sun to Mito's moon, _or was it the other way around?_ Most probably yes, since the calm and collected twin feared darkness and the moon happened to reign over it. Anyway, it was a lot harder than she had initially thought it'd be and while she loved swimming...falling under repeatedly had wounded her pride. _A_ _t least pretty boy isn't here to watch me royally screw-up._

It was a small consolation.

Miya sat down on a rock, panting heavily. Taking the material of her dark olive pants, she squeezed the water from them before twisting her ponytail and repeating the process. It wasn't until she felt a cold rush of wind hit her face, until she felt goose bumps on her arms that she realized something. Looking around her garden, it was easy not to notice. The seasons were changing. Albeit a lot more slowly, since the Land of Whirlpools was a pretty humid place, _but they were._

She didn't know how she felt about that. It seemed like only yesterday she was complaining about having to bear witness to the beginning of Mito and Hashirama's betrothal. Rain was soon going to become a problem and all the flowers and fruits were going to vanish, as if they had never even existed. _Had it really been three months since tou-chan went off to war?_ She found that hard to believe.

Time passed quickly though Miya was smart and old enough to know better. Thus, she highly doubted the hundreds of men out there on the battlefield would agree with her statement. For them, she was sure it must have felt much longer than for her.

A startling realization soon dawned on her: summer was ending. The merciless wind was the first of many signs. _It won't be long until the Land of Whirlpools starts living up to its name_. She mused, knowing that meant she will soon be forbidden from training outside. Which meant she had to succeed before _that_ happened.

Sighing deeply, Miya dragged herself back to the surface of the lake and continued, much calmer than earlier but still occasionally mumbling colourful words under her breath. _Damn that Uchiha! He better come back alive and not in a box!_

Although she doubted she'd get to see him if he died, for more reasons than one. War was messy and bloody, that much she knew and sometimes people became less than corpses. Then, there was the fact that their families were standing on opposite sides. She couldn't possibly get to see him unless someone from her clan or the Senju's was cruel enough to parade his head on a spike around. Miya refused to think of that as a possibility.

Her tou-chan might despise the Uchiha but he would never allow the dead to be disrespected, regardless of which side they had fought for. It was an unspoken, mutual agreement that both sides have respected to this day. Once the battle ends, the families are allowed to take their deceased to bury them properly and nobody had so far meddled with that.

Shaking her head to get rid of these disturbing thoughts, she took a deep breath before she tried again.

 ** _Two months later..._**

"Lady Uzumaki! Lady Uzumaki! They are returning! A bird messenger has just arrived!" a servant girl barged inside, out of breath after running around the palace most probably.

Her mother as well as Mito stopped what they were doing, _sewing_ , while she simply chose to drop the useless stuff on the table, earning two disapproving looks from her closest relatives in return.

"Victorious?" Uzumaki Yume questioned and even as she tried to hide the worry she felt, Miya still managed to hear it. Her mother wasn't heartless, no matter how much she liked to pretend otherwise.

"It was a draw, Yume-sama but Lord Uzumaki is unscathed!"

 _Of course he is! Nothing and no one can defeat tou-chan!_

All the girls and women around breathed in relief, thanking Kami-sama for their prayers having been answered, as custom deemed it before they started to interrogate the servant if she knew anything about their families.

Her mother had allowed 'this little display of chaos' to last for a few moments, too busy touching her wedding ring to interfere before she regained her composure and rose a hand. Just like that, the room fell silent. "Go to the kitchen and tell them to prepare food, lots of it. We are having a small feast tonight. How long until they reach the palace?"

"Half an hour at most, Lady Yume. Or so the people standing guards outside on top of the watch towers have told me."

After that, her mother asked if Lord Senju and his sons were coming as well but that question received a negative answer. Kawarama, the youngest son, died and had to be buried properly.

Miya clenched her fists in slight anger.

 _He was only seven and he didn't like anything that had to do with war._

Life wasn't fair, not at all and because it was both unfair and short, she forced a smile on her face, declaring loudly. "Well...I'm going ahead to meet tou-sama!" Just because she was starting to pay attention to her lessons and because she had taken an interest in learning and developing her own sealing jutsu, that didn't mean that she had completely changed her ways.

Once outside the palace, she had taken one of the horses, riding it until she reached her father and his army. Some were injured but still strong or proud enough to walk, Miya couldn't tell. Others had to be carried. What surprised her the most was that they were all grinning or making jokes about one thing or another. Only her father's face was solemn. She didn't think that she had ever seen him look as old as he did in that moment but after she approached them some more, yelling an "Okaeri tou-chan!", everybody seemed to have noticed her and thus the clan head gave her a smile, wrapping his big arms around her.

 _Her father was home. That was the only thing that mattered._

The hug lasted longer than usual and when he pulled away, there was something in Uzumaki Isao's eyes that Miya hadn't quite understood back then at least not until the small feast ended and she heard her mother say how unfortunate it was that Senju Kawarama died.

Then she understood.

 _Tou-chan must be glad he only has female heirs since those are usually sheltered from the hardships and dangers of war._ The redhead realized, sighing deeply. It couldn't be helped, she told herself. Girl or not, she was determined to break the tradition and fight alongside the male Uzumaki clan members. _One day I will._

But for now, Miya was going to settle for what she was: a lady in title. Her father deserved some sort of inner peace before her plan succeeded.

…

The redhead had woken up on the floor next morning, all tangled up in her sheets. Rubbing her temples, she stood up, her feet slightly unsteady. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nightmare. _And to think it happened now after all this time..._

It did make sense, in a way. She had dreamed of a world where war was still going strong and she had been powerless to stop her family and all those who counted from getting killed. Rushing to the bathroom, she slapped cool icy water all over her face, telling herself that nightmares were just fragments of her wild imagination, the products of her fears and doubts. No more and no less and that she shouldn't dwell on them.

Later that day Miya had remained inside the classroom instead of bolting outside like she usually did, screaming "FREEDOM!" Actually, she had stayed behind even after the teachers left, watching Mito from the corner of her eye.

Her twin sister must have gotten tired at some point because she asked, without looking up from her homework:

"Is there something I can help you with?"

She wasn't one to hold a grudge for long so Miya knew she had forgiven her for the time they argued. Her voice had been genuine when she asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to know if you had written to Hashirama-chan."

Mito threw her a stern look but kept the comments of how she should address the heir of a clan to herself. It wasn't like hearing them for a tenth time was going to change the way she did things.

"Of course. I had Nanami write it and I will give it to Daichi-san after I finish here."

Miya felt like facepalming her sister into next week.

 _And people say I'm the insensitive one._

She hummed, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface of the table.

"Can I see it?"

She had expected some resistance, some disapproving looks and a lecture on privacy but on the absence of any of those things, Miya realized Mito was as dense as a wall of bricks. Upon reading the letter, however, she decided that this was too painful for her to witness and oath be damned, her twin sister needed all the help that she could get.

"Did Nanami misspell or...?"

 _Gods be good, this is worse than I had initially thought._

"No. Grammar-wise is perfect."

Mito narrowed her eyebrows, lifting her eyes from the papers.

"Then Miya? Where is the issue?"

She sounded so genuinely confused that she almost felt bad for what she was going to say next. _Almost._

" **This...** " she paused, gripping the letter before she stood up from her seat. "...can be used to maintain the fire." she finished her sentence, crumpling the piece of paper, and throwing it into the fireplace. It did not escape her notice how it was getting colder and colder every day. Not that they didn't have enough wood to keep themselves warm but she just wanted to make a point.

Which didn't really work out.

To say that Mito looked shocked would be an understatement. She seemed at loss of what to say and the way she kept clenching and unclenching her hand around the writing feather said a lot about what she could do if she ever lost her patience. "Explain. Now I have to send for Nanami to write it again."

Miya rolled her purple eyes, returning to the table, taking a brand-new parchment before pushing it under her sister's clueless nose. "He just lost his little brother. He doesn't need empty words and fake pleasantries that we have been taught to say since day one." she paused, wrinkling her nose before she sighed, looking at her sister as seriously as she could muster. "Look, Hashirama is your future husband. I think he deserves more than that and instead of putting someone to write it, you could try doing this yourself."

 _Depending on other people is a mistake. We have to learn how to do things by ourselves at some point in our lives._

"Mother said..."

Miya didn't let her finish, snorting. "Kaa-san says a lot of things Mito. Doesn't mean all of them are right. I know you don't love Hashirama-chan but he has been our friend since we were little. It doesn't have to be a love letter. Just, write from the heart. He will appreciate it, I'm sure of that."

Mito was silent for a moment, contemplating about what she said most probably before she raised one of her eyebrows in a sceptical manner. "I doubt he'd be able to tell the difference."

While she had a very good point and Miya had to agree that her twin sister was not the most expressive person in the world, that knowledge did nothing to weaken her resolve. "You forget he is smarter than he looks. He will know, fancy words or not. People always leave a personal touch when they write. I didn't think I have to be the one to tell you that."

She gathered her books and left Mito with her thoughts, hoping that at least this time, her words reached her.

After she left her learning instruments inside her chambers, the redhead walked outside in her garden.

What she hadn't expected, however, was to be approached by _him._ She had almost forgotten how he looked like in the time that had passed. Miya felt relief wash over her although she tried her best to hide it. He was already full of himself, she didn't want to contribute to that. Besides, she didn't know how wise it'd be to show concern for the enemy. "You idiot! It's plain day! What if somebody sees you?" she exclaimed, half yelling-half whispering, grasping his arm and dragging him behind some bushes. She tried telling herself that she only did it for both of their sakes and not to have the certitude that he was indeed real and fine and not a ghost who came to hunt her.

"Tch, this garden is deserted. I bet you are the only one who ever comes here."

 _Dang, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?_

Miya scowled, letting go of his arm before crossing her arms over her chest. "If you came just to insult my favourite place in the world then you can go back to brooding or doing whatever is that you do in your spare time."

She ignored the piercing glare his onyx eyes were generous enough to give her.

"I promised I'd come back, moron and an Uch-..." he cut himself off, as if suddenly realizing what he was about to say. It hardly mattered though. If she had any doubts in the past, now she was certain after hearing him say it.

Something in her expression must have told him as much because his face became grim and he pressed his lips into a hard line. "You know." it was a statement, not a question.

"I do." she nodded. All her nerves and muscles were twitching in anticipation. For what? Miya wasn't so sure. Maybe now that he knew she knew, he'd try to silence her forever? Anyhow, she wasn't about to jump to conclusions just yet.

"Aren't you afraid?"

She had to bite back a smile.

"If I were, which I am not, I think this conversation would be going very differently right now, don't ya think so?"

She was honest and yet, when he activated the famed Sharingan, she felt a lump in her throat. Either from slight fear or fascination, she didn't know. The red inside his eyes could put any other red to shame and she could feel the power residing behind their irises.

Then she decided that it was certainly not fear she had been feeling.

"You should be."

Miya knew she probably should but she wasn't and she didn't think that she would ever fear the boy who helped her and was kind to her despite their circumstances.

"You could have kidnapped me or even killed me when we met but you didn't and that's all I need to know."

She wasn't proud enough to believe she could have won a few months ago. Also, that reminded her of something much more important than this game of cat and mouse.

"On a brighter note, let me show you something!"

She walked out of the bushes, hearing his footsteps behind her but when she walked on top of the water and turned around, she was taken aback a bit by his appearance.

 _Henge. Smart move. In case somebody does come..._

"I DID IT! SEE? I WILL BE THE GREATEST SHINOBI IN NO TIME!" Miya exclaimed proudly, spinning in circles on top of the lake.

"Bragging doesn't suit a lady."

"I'm not bragging!"

"Mah, I suppose you are right. In order to brag, you need to have something to back it up with." he smirked and his smirk deepened when she started to mumble profanities.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you." She said, stubbornly, puffing out her cheeks.

"Because that's very mature, Uzumaki." he replied wryly.

"Have you met me? I don't do mature."

"Oh, I have noticed."

 _Gah! He is going to drive me nuts!_

Deciding to change the subject and not amuse him any further, she questioned:

"Does the Lord of Maturity have a name?"

"Nice try. I'm not telling you, yet."

To say that she wasn't pleased with that answer would be an understatement.

"Why not?" she pouted and Madara tried to remember that he was the one doing the rules of their game, not her.

"It's one thing to be able to walk on the surface of the water. However, can you fight on it, future greatest shinobi?"

He was mocking her, that much was obvious.

 _Me and my big mouth._

If Miya had a desperate urge to take back her words, she didn't act on it, grinning instead. "I have been wondering how satisfying it'd feel to get that stick out of your butt." she taunted him as if to remind him that two could play this game. She settled into a fighting stance.

"I will have to disappoint you this time." he replied cockily, letting her to make the first move.

They stuck to taijutsu. It was a silent agreement between the two of them, a certainty that should they ever be forced to fight each other on the battlefield in the future, it'd be for the best if their trump cards hadn't got revealed now. She was also growing extremely frustrated by the second. In the beginning, he had dodged all of her strikes, movements flowing gracefully and naturally as if he had been doing this since the day he was born and maybe he had for all she knew. Afterwards, he began toying with her. Mirroring all her movements.

 _Is he even human?_

She was jarred from her thoughts the moment he swiped a foot under her, disrupting her balance and chakra flow with effortless ease. What she hadn't expected, however, was for him to catch her, grasping her forearms and positioning her feet so they stood on his, letting his chakra control being the only thing stopping her from falling under.

It took her a while to think clearly again. Then it dawned on her.

"CHEATER! YOU WON THIS MATCH FROM THE MOMENT YOU ACTIVATED YOUR SHARINGAN. THAT'S AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!"

So, maybe yelling at him wasn't the wisest thing that she could have done. However, she knew he had already gotten used with it and that her reactions probably amused him more than offended him.

"Is it? I wasn't under the impression that _true_ shinobi play fair." he cooed at her.

Miya felt his hands tighten on her forearms but it wasn't in a painful way. She couldn't help but wonder what he is thinking about that has him this troubled all of a sudden. Nevertheless, deep down, she knew he was right. Deception was their weapon and honour was not written in their vocabulary.

 _You don't win with honour, but die with it._

Once she understood that, everything became clear. He was preparing her. It was an indirect, subtle lesson, advice. _Should you ever encounter one of my own..._

"Next time, avoid staring into my eyes."

Into the eyes of any Uchiha, was what he didn't say but she heard him anyway. Miya wondered if that advice, spoken to the enemy, wasn't against the rules and then she wondered if he even realized it or if he just didn't care. She appreciated the thought nonetheless. It made her feel giddy on the inside for reasons she refused to think about. "I will keep that in mind."

Once she was sure she'd be able to stand on top of the water by herself without his help, the redhead tried to free herself from his grip, surprised when he didn't budge. But before she could have said something, he leaned close to her ear, effectively silencing her by whispering one single word. "Madara." _His name._

Then he disappeared as if he had never showed-up and because she hadn't been prepared...she got to take an unexpected, unneeded bath in the almost freezing lake. _That jerk! When I get my hands on him, he will no longer own a pretty face, no-uh._

She had mumbled colourful words under her breath, cursing the dark haired Uchiha in all the ways she knew how. She had done so even after the servants washed her hair, helped her dress, and made sure there was enough wood burning to keep her warm. They were used with her behaviour by now so they paid no mind to what she was whispering to herself. However, once everybody left her alone, a happy smile curled at her lips.

 _Until next time, Madara._


	4. Chapter 4

Miya was not having a good day, not at all, not in the slightest. In fact, it was the opposite. If she were to rank it from worst to best this one would be right up there with the time she got bitten by a snake.

Cold, ruthless, crazy fast creatures they were.

She shuddered at the memory before focusing her attention back to the task at hand. Granted, she knew this was about to happen sooner or later. Miya just wished that it wouldn't be now. Actually, scratch that, would she have gotten any say in the matter...she wouldn't be having this problem in the first place.

 _Boys have it so easy. Why wasn't I born a boy instead?_

She mentally complained, slowly standing up from the bed. She grimaced. Somehow seeing all the blood made it even worse. There was a lot of it. How hadn't she felt anything? Why was there so much?

She stared at it in pure horror upon realizing what this meant. When Mito woke-up one day in the same way she woke-up now, everybody found out. Apparently, it called for celebration which was so stupid that she felt like punching them all for turning her sister's agony into a banquet.

Surely her parents would be against it, right?

She had never been as wrong or felt as betrayed before. Not only did Uzumaki Isao and Yume agree, it was their idea. Something about Mito finally becoming a woman. That's what they said, anyway.

And it was a big fat lie, she had soon come to realize. It didn't mean something glorious, no...it was her twin's parchment to an arranged marriage, to reducing her role as nothing more than a _wife_ and _children-bearer._ Miya felt disgusted and she didn't speak with them for a long time. She couldn't understand if her sister was masking her sadness or if she simply didn't mind the circumstances.

 _Not like what we want ever mattered._

The redhead gripped the stained sheets tightly, ripping them in the process of pulling them off the bed. She had to get rid of them and fast, before somebody saw. Her life would be over then before it even began. Her dream to fight alongside men would get crushed and she was damned if she accepted her fate without putting up a fight.

Miya wished she had helped Mito more, like sisters should but she found out too late and killing the witnesses was not an option, no matter how much she loved her twin.

Dragging the sheets towards the fireplace, she dropped them into the merciless flames, watching the proof turn grey, then ashes. Next, she had to do something about the stains on the floor. Miya had never cleaned before, it was not her duty to do it, not when she had others for the task but the servants were her enemies now and she was alone in this. If she wanted to win and hide what was going on, she had to push her pride aside and do it but before she started cleaning, she had to make sure she won't make it messy again.

A bath. That's what she needed and some improvised piece of material to stop the blood from staining her clothes and the floor any more than it had already done. Another thing she wasn't used to. Her attendants would always be nearby, washing her hair, doing her nails...

Miya sighed.

 _This is a small price to pay._

It was and she had to be a woman and deal with it. Wrapping a towel around her body after she finished, she looked through her wardrobe before pulling out a purple dress, unlike the red ones she loved so much. It would remind her every second that she was never going to be the same again. Then she took out another one, a gift that she hated, from a lord who was more drunk than sober, furiously ripping at it so it could be used as a...Well, she didn't exactly get how it worked, she just knew she won't have to worry about bleeding through her clothes for a few hours until she will have to return and put another piece of material inside her lower garments.

Miya carried her dirty clothes to the fireplace next, doing the same thing she did with the sheets, then she took her bath sponge and began scrubbing at the floor. When she was done, she had to admit, servants had it a lot tougher than her and her respect for them had grown in the meantime.

After brushing her hair, another red reminder of her condition, she took one last look around her chambers, inspecting them for any clue that might let people know what happened. Upon spotting none, she walked out, doing her best not to slouch and act like she always did although it was proving to be a much more tedious task than she had initially predicted.

 _Did I really use to move around so much?_

She wasn't going to do it anymore, at least not until this horrible phase disappeared. Just a few days and then she won't ever have to deal with it again.

Right?

Miya hoped so otherwise she was going to the shrine to yell at the god who thought making her a girl was a good idea.

And what fun would that be.

...

During breakfast, despite knowing that she had gotten rid of all evidence, she couldn't help but stare at the entrance of the dining hall as if any second now someone was going to come and tell her parents.

 _Don't be silly, Miya._

She chided herself, biting into her apple. Everybody was giving her confused looks and worried glances and she fought the urge to snap at them.

"Is something the matter darling?" her tou-sama asked, with the best intentions in the world.

She shook her head. "No, why would it be?"

 _When all else fails, play dumb._

"You are not usually this quiet Miya." her kaa-san explained, as if she and her father were thinking the same thing.

The bold redhead continued to bite into the fruit, knowing she needed to act natural otherwise their suspicious will become assumptions. It was the last thing she needed.

"I had a nightmare." that was a safe answer. Night terrors could shake up even the strongest of people.

And indeed, she was right, nobody asked her any more questions after that.

Her teachers were in a league of their own, however. They didn't question her condition but they took her silence as a sign of her finally maturing and decided to test her knowledge on several subjects.

In other words, _it was torture._

She had cramps all over, back, stomach, legs, down there, you name it. The feeling of carrying around a pouring waterfall was always present and she felt like curling up into a ball and cry her eyes out because the world just wasn't fair. Add these to her teacher's constant nagging and you got a very moody and depressed Uzumaki Miya.

Not that she planned to show it. At least she hoped her features weren't betraying her. She had half a mind to skip today but if she planned to become a ninja one day, then she had to endure. Pain _and_ boring lessons.

 _The path I've chosen for myself has no shortcuts._

A breath of relief escaped her when the old hags left the room, letting her and Mito alone.

"There is something else bothering you aside from a nightmare. If that one even occurred."

Since when had her sister gotten so...smart? No, she had always been and their father always said they were two halves of the same coin.

They could read each other easily. Such was the bond between twin sisters.

 _What to say, what to say..._

"Are you calling me a liar?" Miya asked, pretending to feel offended by such a 'ridiculous assumption.' She didn't often lie, not really but did she avoid answering questions she didn't want to answer? Yes. Did she change subjects to get out of tight spots? Of course. It was only fit, for a future ninja.

"No but is there something you wish to tell me?"

She looked up at Mito with sudden fear, all the while trying to convince herself that there was no possible way for her to know what happened.

 _I had gotten rid of all evidence, cleaned and scrubbed everything until my arms became numb._

Yes, she was that desperate. If anyone found out, she could kiss her dreams goodbye. There was the option of bribery but she doubted she could best her own parents who were the source of all the money she possessed.

 _When Mito gets married, she is going to have her money and Hashirama's._

 _Marrying suddenly doesn't sound so bad..._

 _Ugh, snap out of it! The idea of marriage is why you are having these problems in the first place!_

Miya scolded herself, letting out a scoff. "Sister, don't take this the wrong way but I could write a book." she paused, standing up from her seat a little too quickly. She openly grimaced, making a mental note to never do that again. "Actually, _a lot_ of books with the things you don't know about me and they are all things that I intend to carry to my grave. So, no, there is nothing that I wish to tell you."

Unfortunately, her sister wasn't impressed and no less determined than earlier.

"I respect your privacy..."

"Then this conversation is over."

She was positive she couldn't last one more minute without resting. Her body ached for comfort and so far, nobody but her room would be willing to give it to her.

"Miya."

 _Oh, for the love of all kami known and unknown to me, now she finds the desire to bond?_

For the sake of politeness, the rebellious Uzumaki stopped walking, hand no longer trying to open the door, more or less willing to hear what she had to say.

"Whatever is troubling you, I want you to tell me. I want to help you. We are sisters and I'm certain there is nothing that bad."

 _Easy for you to say. You have long ago made peace with the role the world has given us women. I can't accept that._

Miya sighed. "You can't help, Mito. I'm not even sure if I can help myself but I will be fine. Everything will be fine after today ends."

Or at least she hoped so. Because talk of 'women issues' grossed her out like nothing else, she had never paid much attention when it was explained to them.

 _Is it wishful thinking to believe I will never bleed again from that place after today?_

She tried not to dwell on that.

"You helped me write to Hashirama and I wanted to thank you. I may not be very good at expressing my feelings but he understood, Miya, he really did. With all my fancy words as you put it and while his handwriting might not be the best, his response was delightful to read."

There was so much genuine joy and peace creasing Mito's face that she was left baffled for a moment. It was no secret that she was always serious, always formal, always indifferent, always difficult but now...her sister looked her age. Like a young girl full of hopes and dreams, carrying some affection for a boy.

 _I helped this..._

 _I did..._

Overwhelmed with emotion, she ran, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She couldn't remember the last time they hugged but it felt good, to feel that you have the support of family.

"I'm glad. So glad Mito." There was hope for her sister's future marriage and nothing could have brightened up more this horrible day. If being, acting and doing lady things made her happy, who was Miya to judge?

She could tell she was as taken aback by the embrace as she, even though she was the one to initiate it. She felt Mito caress her hair, returning the hug, no longer hesitant.

"You are usually the cheerful, lively one from the two of us and it scares me to imagine what could have possibly happened to change you so."

As if by command, the words reminded her of her current awful circumstances and although she'd deny it with every fibre of her being later, a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to, Mito. I don't want to and they can't make me."

 _They won't. Never._

Finding strength within herself, Miya pulled away, wiping her cheeks and looking straight into her eyes that mirrored her own in shade, but never in fierceness.

 _Someday, maybe. I'm counting on Hashirama for that._

"Not you, nor tou-sama, or kaa-san. Nor anyone from Whirlpools and beyond will shatter my dreams. You will be a good lady Senju one day, I don't doubt that but everyone must stop expecting the same things from me. I'm a lady in title and I plan to fight alongside men one day, you know that, you have heard me before but I'm serious. No flowering, expectations or judgement will stand in my way."

She shouldn't have been left surprised when the only thing Mito got, understood and cared about from her speech was the most dreadful part of it all. "You... Of course, that explains it." taking a moment to compose herself, she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I am not even going to assume you have let anybody know."

She chuckled, without humour whatsoever. "You are kidding, right? I will hide it for as long as I can."

Genuinely curious, Mito questioned. "And when you will no longer succeed?"

Miya's eyes hardened. "I hope I would have managed to prove my worth as a shinobi by then. Otherwise...the alternatives won't be pretty."

 _Might as well be honest._

"What are those?"

"First option, I'd run away. Second, I'd do some bluffing about marrying the enemy if they force anything upon me and three..."

 _How far are you willing to go? Madara had asked her one day, during their rare meetings._

 _"To become a shinobi? To the afterlife and back."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Don't mock me. I could be a shinobi there with no worries and we could...be friends." She had been hesitant to call them that and she had half a mind to take back her words before she noticed the smirk his lips had formed._

 _"Baka, we already are. You don't have to die to become my nakama."_

 _"Good, I didn't really want to die. There is much to live for."_

 _"Even if you never join the battlefield?"_

 _She hesitated._

 _"The other option...you know what I think about the other option."_

 _Madara nodded. "That you'd sooner commit seppuku than become the property of a man."_

 _"You got your answer then."_

 _"Miya."_

 _Shocked beyond belief since the cocky Uchiha had never called her by her name before, she felt frozen to the spot. "What?"_

 _"I agree."_

 _More shock coming her way. Her eyes widened as she spun around to face him, a gush of wind forming in the process._

 _"Why? The way our system is, punishment for us, pleasure for you..."_

 _Gone was the smirk, the amusement from his face. Madara looked as serious as the day he had warned her of the Sharingan's power._

 _"I wouldn't take any pleasure in being with an unwilling woman. Or a willing but weak one. The day I marry is the day I find my equal."_

 _"Anyone in mind?"_

 _"Not yet. One day, perhaps. When she is ready."_

 _It was the first time she had ever seriously considered the option of marriage, also the last._

 _Delusions wouldn't do her any good in the long run._

"Three?" her sister's voice brought her back to the present.

 _I changed my mind._

"No alternatives. I will succeed."

She had to. If not for herself, then at least to show all girls and women that they are more than what man labelled them as. 

…

Miya watched him quietly. He sat beside her under the shade of a tree. Winter finally ended but the wind was still as merciless as ever. Not that she minded, it gave her a kind of strength the sun never could.

Madara was silent and serious which wasn't anything new since he rarely talked unless to make a smart remark or answer her questions. However, today he wasn't even smirking or correcting her amiss battle stances.

He just stood there, seemingly observing her movements but she knew better. His mind was somewhere else and he acted less and less like the boy she met some time ago. It scared her, the way he could detach himself from everything. She'd take his harsh comments and constructive criticism over the troubled frown creasing his forehead any day.

"Why did you stop?"

 _So, he isn't looking through me._

It stopped amazing her how quickly he took notice of things. The fact that she just stopped practicing didn't escape his keen eyes.

"Because I've been doing it for two hours and you said nothing."

"If I didn't, that means you did them correctly." he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She couldn't exactly remember when Madara had decided to train her, she was just glad he did, no matter how infuriating he could be at times, she appreciated his help.

Miya wasn't satisfied with his answer, however.

"No, I'm not accepting that. You always have something to bitch about, a detail I missed, anything I misplaced and could have been done better."

The look he gave her next was a piercing, hateful one that he had most probably used on his enemies but never on her.

"I gave you a compliment, you are supposed to take it, Uzumaki."

"Not if it isn't truthful. I tripped earlier and my hand hit the tree bark in the wrong manner, not like you showed me..." she retorted, meeting his eyes defiantly.

"You know what your mistakes were." he nodded, looking pleased. "Then you will do fine from now on without my guidance."

It suddenly struck her why he had been acting the way he was. To her, his words sounded like a goodbye and not even a remorseful one.

 _How can words...hurt so much?_

She couldn't comprehend what was wrong, what was happening.

"Do you have some illness Madara?" it surprised her how calm her voice sounded.

"No." came the immediate answer.

It was the catalyst of her emotions going all over the place. She was positively livid by his attitude.

"Then why?! Was it something I did? Do you believe I'm not fit for war like the rest of them? TALK WITH ME HONESTLY DAMN YOU!"

His calmness bothered her immensely. He took her yelling with the same grace he fought with but right now she couldn't find it in herself to appreciate these traits.

"You know why."

 _Do I?_

Sadly, Miya knew exactly what the problem was but she hoped it wasn't the obvious. Anything else could easily be fixed.

The war between clans to be stopped by two children...the idea was laughable at best.

"It never stopped you before."

She understood but that didn't mean she liked the idea of never seeing him again.

"I was foolish to do so." he dismissed her retort as quickly as he shot kunai.

Miya shook her head, approaching him besides the tree. "No. You did better, wiser than all of the old Uchiha hags combined." she insisted.

Madara smirked, reducing her to silence. "Old and hag are synonyms. What are they teaching you?"

She felt herself blushing but that didn't stop her from defending her pride. "My teachers are the best and my sister is living proof of that. I'm the black sheep."

And it was alright. Being the odd one wasn't so bad anyways. It made her feel special...sometimes.

"They are happy with the way things are and the ones who aren't lack the courage to stand up for change. Baka, they are the embarrassment, not you."

The redhead was taken aback by the fondness in his voice and his eyes were softer too, less cold but no less destructive, she knew.

It almost made her forgive him.

 _Almost._

"I want you to keep visiting."

When he didn't grace her with a response, Miya persisted, even strongly than before. "I am serious. It's courtesy to respect a lady's wish."

Madara scoffed, amused by the means she was using to convince him of something that was unfortunately set in stone. "Tch, I thought you were against using your..."

She didn't let him finish, placing a finger on top of his lips, completely unfazed. "A true shinobi takes advantage of anything convenient. My status just happens to be one of those things." she paused, smiling slightly. "You taught me well."

The lack of distance between them had never been as obvious until that moment but the timing wasn't right and nothing was ever going to be easy for people like them, branded as difficult beings since birth.

He took her hand away from his mouth, only to kiss her knuckles in the next second, effectively succeeding to get back at her for earlier for surprising him. "Perhaps too well."

Miya remained silent, letting him think it through. One had to know when to take a step back and wait.

"I made my decision."

 _And it's not the one I want._

She turned her back to him, as if it'd make this easier.

"Years from now, when we will meet on the battlefield, you will regret it."

"I look forward to it."

 **A/N: I haven't updated in some time and for that I'm sorry. My only excuse is the lack of inspiration and my insecurities but anyways, here is another one! I hope you liked it. Also, after this chapter there will be a time skip, as I'm sure you probably have already guessed. Things are going to get interesting.**

 **Cloudedstargazer: Thank you for the support! And omg, I love Arya and I'm not going to lie, she inspired me to create Miya, that's true. Kuddos for the observation!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Six Years Later...**_

"Miya! Wake-up dear sister!"

 _Let me sleep for Kami' sake woman. You weren't the one to train your butt off last night, were you?_ She thought irritated, further hiding herself under the covers, eyes firmly held closed. The rays of sunshine were a pain in the behind, really and Mito _just had_ to open the damn curtains.

"You are my twin and I love you but if you don't get out..." Miya began but before she could have hoped to finish her sentence, she got interrupted.

"HASHIRAMA-KUN PROPOSED!"

"That's very nice and all..." she yawned.

 _Wait what?_

Suddenly more awake, the redhead snapped her eyes open and true enough, Mito's excited demeanour, ear-piercing squeal and happy grin confirmed it all.

"WHEN DATTERYU!? I GO TO SLEEP FOR A FEW HOURS AND THE BAKA GOES FOR IT WITHOUT MY APPROVAL?" She shrieked in astonishment.

Mito tried to stifle a giggle with her hand but failed which was as frightening as it sounded. Her sister did not yell and she mostly definitely didn't _giggle._

 _If this is what engagement does to women, I am wise to steer clear of it._

"Oh Miya, he would have but the servants warned him that waking you up any sooner than noon would be suicide."

Ah, well, she couldn't deny or disagree with facts, could she now?

"At least tou-sama and kaa-san were informed...yes?" she quirked a brow, refusing to believe love had messed up Mito to such an extent as not to do what custom deemed. Hashirama, she could understand. The guy had weeds for brain cells when it came to traditions.

Mito gave her an incredulous look, as if she had just brought her great offend. "Of course. Hashirama-kun formally asked for my hand. I may be a whirlpool of emotions at the moment sister but I still know my duties."

The other Uzumaki breathed relieved. "Good grief. I was beginning to fear I have to become the responsible one." she dramatically complained.

"Never." Mito replied, assuring her with a cheeky grin before continuing. "He proposed this morning during breakfast."

She nodded, urging her to go on. "Was he nervous?"

"Very nervous. Never before had I seen him like that Miya. He always radiates confidence. It was endearing to hear him stumble over his words for a change."

 _There. Another proof that love makes people reach another degree of crazy._

Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that she was glad, for the both of them. If this was what made them happy, she had no right to judge and anyone who'd dare say something even remotely insulting, will be facing her wrath.

"Let me see the ring!"

Mito gladly showed it to her, extending her hand where a golden band lay there shinning. Examining the engagement ring with the keen eyes of a hawk's, she concluded that it was made from very fine material, only fit for a graceful lady like her sister. What caught her attention the most, however, was that in the middle, there was a flower. A white rose, to be specific and it was no ordinary flower.

Miya knew, this one was never going to root. Using Wood Style combined with Regeneration Ninjutsu was the move of a genius.

And of a man in love.

 _God dammit. The next bet he and I make together...I'm letting him win._

"It's stunning and fits you perfectly." Miya paused, her eyes softening as she pulled her sister into a hug. "Congratulations. I wish you utmost happiness." she spoke quietly, feeling like the moment asked for it.

Her warm gesture was returned and the two remained still for a few seconds. "Thank you." Mito whispered right back then broke the hug, grasping her forearms tightly. "Don't let anyone slow down your whirlpool, alright? We may have had our differences in the past but I have always admired you for being all the things I could never hope to be."

Tough as she was, her sister's words pulled at her heart strings and her eyes brimmed with tears. In a month or so, they will no longer share a home. Mito would be married and living with the Senju.

She was going to miss her terribly.

By the way the other redhead started shaking, Miya deemed it safe to assume that she wasn't the only one getting emotional over their inevitable goodbye. "I may not have shown it but there were times when I wished I had at least half the grace and charm you so effortlessly display. Hashirama-chan has no idea how lucky he is."

They smiled at each other, holding hands perhaps a little too tightly but it was only so they could borrow from the strength each of them had, but in different forms.

"Miya, when did we grow-up so fast? I can't help but wonder." the bride to be mused, staring out the window.

 _The hell if I know sister._

She thought, feeling like she was completely out of the loop. Standing up, she stopped to Mito's side, looking at the afternoon sun. "Somewhere between me starting to act more like a lady and you getting engaged, I suppose."

"You still make bets with father's sworn allies, wake-up at noon and cut off your dresses." her twin pointed out, giving her a stern look.

She chuckled, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "I said "starting", meaning I am making an effort, small as it is."

Mito shook her head, beyond amused. "I rest my case." she replied, dodging the flying pillow that came her way with effortless ease.

A hum of approval went past her lips. "You have been sharpening your skills." she arched a brow in teasing.

"Well, I can't become Lady Senju and hope to be respected by his people if I don't have at least half of his strength, now can I?" her sister sighed, eyes downcast.

Miya's own hardened. She prayed the Senju knew what awaited them if they dared to make remarks behind her back or Kami forbid, to her face even.

"You two complete each other, alright? Hashirama needs your counsel, needs your cold judgement and logic more than he needs your muscles, Mito. You don't have to change for anyone. Besides..." she paused, eyes dancing with mirth, voice sure. "Years from now, your seals will be legendary. Mark my words! They require more skill and work than knowing how to give and take a punch." Miya scoffed, as if saying _what a bunch of losers._

It certainly succeeded to lift up her sister's spirits. "You always know what to say." It was beyond Mito to understand how, so she merely smiled in gratitude before standing up. "My engagement feast is tonight. Father insisted to have it held here, so please Miya, wear something appropriate, just this once?"

The rebellious girl placed one of her hands on top of her heart. "Don't worry, onee- _chan_. I solemnly swear to wear one of those silly dresses."

Mito nodded, pleased with the answer as she made her way to exit her chambers. Then she stopped, fixing her with an icy look from the doorway. "Preferably without cutting them time." she added for good measure before leaving.

Miya let herself fall back against her pillows, mumbling to herself.

 _There goes my loophole._

She stole a glance at the puffy _yellow_ grown hanging onto the dresser. There was no doubt her mother chose it for the occasion.

Her eyes lingered for a moment longer on the dreaded thing she was supposed to wear. She was now considering cutting that veil to make some room for cleavage, if only to piss her parents' off and maybe adjust the material at the shoulders...

Who was she kidding?

 _This dress is horrible no matter what I do._

It was decided. She was going in town to buy another one.

...

"The Nara heir would make a wonderful husband, I'm sure of it." Uzumaki Yume spoke with certainty before arching a brow and fixing her husband with a pointed look. "Don't you think so, Anata?"

"Yes yes, of course my love." the clan head Isao nodded absently, his mind somewhere else. What did he agree with anyway?

Miya was seriously considering fleeing from the banquet hall. One more talk of possible suitors and she'd be stabbing her ears with the chopsticks.

 _Repeatedly_.

"Mito has just gotten engaged and yet you are already thinking of ways to get rid of me as well? I really feel the love, kaa-san, tou-chan." she intoned sarcastically, but made no further comment.

Truth be told, she had known she couldn't possibly hide the fact that she was, biologically speaking, 'ready for betrothal' forever. They found out eventually after investigating the matter. However, Miya didn't count it as failure but as a win. She had fooled them for almost three years before they had any suspicions.

"Do not complain Miya. You are already making it hard for us to find you a significant other. Most of them are scandalized...

 _intimidated, you mean._

"by the audacity you have to insult..."

 _speak my mind._

"and disregard..."

 _live freely._

She winked at her mother. "All part of my charm." she replied coyly before raising her glass, effectively silencing the older woman's protests. Miya made eye-contact with the couple across the table. "A toast. To Mito and Hashirama."

The people echoed her words and followed her example. Knowing now was the perfect opportunity to escape, she rose from her seat.

Uzumaki Yume's cries of indignation fell on deaf ears though.

She turned to face her father. "May I be excused, tou-chan?"

The clanhead pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing tiredly. He was well aware he will be receiving an earful for his answer later but there was little he could deny to his little soldier. "Sure thing sweetheart."

Miya gave him a brilliant smile, pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you!" she exclaimed then left in a hurry.

...

"It's your fault she is like this, Isao. You've spoiled her rotten!" Lady Uzumaki whispered harshly once the banquet was over and they have entered inside their chambers.

"Now, now, dear...Mito and Miya might be twins but you can't expect them to be the same." he retorted, voice a lot less hostile than hers.

"No, not the same, I am not unreasonable to expect that but ever since you allowed her to train in the same way as the shinobi under your command..."

He sighed. "I have no male heir and one of my daughters has just tied her fate to the Senju clanhead."

"You...Isao, Miya isn't ready to take over your duties! And think of the scandal Anata! A female clanhead?"

"Quit talking about me as if I'm dead and buried my love." he took off his ceremonial robe, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "Miya is unlike any man under my leadership. You should see her, Yume. She dances between opponents. The grace you claim she lacks is there but for one purpose only. She...she was born for battle. Years ago, I would have agreed with you but I cannot do so now. I refuse to slow down her whirlpool." he smiled. "You gave me two brilliant children. Relax and watch them become legends! I know that's what I plan on doing."

His wife changed into her nightgown and snorted before coming to sit beside him. There was a glint of amusement in her eyes that he hadn't seen in years. "I suppose that's what I get for marrying a dreamer." There was fondness in her voice.

He winked at her. "I wasn't one until I met you." then, in a much more serious voice he added. "You were and still are my most beautiful dream."

"Even when I nag?" she rose an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Especially when you nag."

* * *

"War will begin soon. I don't like it any more than you do, Mito, I hate the mere idea of it even but it's the only thing we know. Tou-sama died and left the fate of the Senju to me."

"I know you are stressed and you feel like there is no other choice but, didn't you tell me once that Madara used to be your friend?"

He sighed with regret. "Used to. Back when we were children and before we killed his brothers in cold blood."

A frown creased her forehead. "You don't have any more siblings either. Whose hand killed them?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Not his." Hashirama argued.

"No, but it was the Uchiha who did it regardless." Mito paused, eyes burning fiercely with determination. "Remind him that he isn't the only one in grief. That both of you had lost so much in a war that your ancestors started and that you hold no sacred obligation towards them to continue this bloodshed."

Hashirama looked at her, speechless for once in his life. He hadn't known Mito's intelligence surpassed even the one of his greatest tacticians. Whereas they came to him with war strategies, ploys...his future wife spoke of a different alternative, bringing solid arguments to the table. "You are wiser than all of my men combined." he breathed out. Kami knew the Senju were worth more brawn than brains. He acknowledged that much about his clan, and himself.

If the compliment affected her in any way, she didn't show it but rather took it with a mask of firm composure and seriousness. "Us, Uzumaki women, are more than mothers and wives." she paused, amusement briefly marring her face. "My sister taught me that. It had taken me some time to understand but now that I do..." Mito grasped his cheek, stroking it affectionately. "Know that you will always have my approval...or my disapproval, depending on your choices. I won't stay silent if I do not agree with something and I refuse to keep quiet when I have an idea."

Hashirama leaned in the palm of her hand, taking her other one to kiss her knuckles. "I would have been sad and disappointed if that were the case. I take pride in you, Mito and have always thought highly of you." he paused, adding sincerely. "I will consider your advice but that won't stop war from coming."

This time, her facial expressions didn't hide the displeasure she felt at hearing those words. "You insist on that. Why?" She wanted him to make her better understand a subject that hadn't been of interest for her until lately.

He proceeded to explain. "Madara only understands things from my perspective if they come as a package with my fists, Mito. Otherwise, he can't be persuaded." Even that statement was a risky one to make. His friend was unpredictable and very bent on hatred and revenge. Reasoning with him was wishful thinking at best and a delusion at worst.

He couldn't tell her that, though.

Mito huffed indignantly. "For all their arrogance and talk of being gods on earth, I'm beginning to think the Uchiha are nothing more but spoiled children."

Hashirama chuckled with a nod. "That's an accurate description." he placed his hands on each side of his mouth, whispering conspiratorially. "Try being on the receiving end of one of their tantrums, though."

She laughed.

And Miya almost fainted on the spot. She narrowed her eyebrows in disbelief at the door. _Mito laughed?_ Her sister did that? She could swear she hadn't done it since...hell, she couldn't even remember the last time it happened.

A fond sigh escaped her lips, then she rubbed her temples as if her brain was suddenly feeling exhausted after trying to process such foreign information. _Great, now I have to intentionally lose, not one, but two bets against Hashirama._

He just made Mito, _Mito_ of all people, laugh for Kami's sake! If that wasn't deserving of reward...

Then she paled when a sudden thought occurred to her. _But how do you lose to someone who has such bad luck?_ Thinking about that only made her brain hurt more so she decided to save it for later, gather some decency in her bones and stop eavesdropping on them.

It wasn't the nice thing to do.

And yet, it had its perks.

 _Madara is the clanhead of the Uchiha now._

That realization should have scared her more than it did. They had spent two years in each other's presence. She had seen him fight, she had fought him and knew the skills he had shown back then hadn't represented even a quarter of his true strength. If she stopped to imagine the magnitude of it now, after six years have passed...

 _Yeah,_ Miya reflected as her feet carried her to her own chambers, _I should be terrified._ She walked inside, going straight for her wardrobe, and pulling out one of the most prized things she had: an armour that she had never worn before. Miya touched the metal, feeling the cold steel under her fingertips and thought to herself:

 _And yet the only emotion I'm feeling right now is excitement._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, uh, there it is...a late and much needed update for this story! I'm so so sorry for not doing this sooner and I can only hope you aren't too mad? I promise I will try to update a lot faster than this. Especially now that I've got a solid idea of what happens next.**

 **Miya and Madara will reunite next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Also, I want to thank Cloudedstargazer and chloemika for the compliments and the support! Your reviews made me smile! I can't wait to read your opinions again.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since we know very little of what happened during this time period, how things were, etc. I headcanon (this you already know) that The Senju had The Uzumaki as their allies while The Uchiha had The Hyuga (it's a weird thought but bear with me please). We know Konoha has four noble clans. I'm thinking that when Hashirama and Madara agreed to join and form a village, they brought their allies into the mix. The Uzumaki, having had their own village, declined respectfully but in order to honor them, the whirlpool is on every ninja flat jacket. So, that left The Hyuga. There had always been some 'friendly competition' regarding which dojutsu is stronger but after Madara went and forever tainted the image of The Uchiha Clan, things got cold between the clans and what was once a harmless rivalry turned into resentment and desire for superiority. The Hyuga were too traditional and strict, in their opinion, The Uchiha were formidable but lacked discipline and their fiery outbursts as well as cursed eyes were something they no longer admired, not like they used to. In return, The Uchiha felt betrayed. Once more, people revered The Senju. As you will see in this chapter, The Nara resemble Switzerland. They are neutral, always have been, always will be. Both sides can admit they are much too valuable to drag in a war. When Konoha is build, The Nara see the potential, so they join because they want to and believe in the cause. The Yamanaka and The Akimichi had once stood on opposite sides but if The Senju and The Uchiha could overlook years of bad blood, so could they. The Aburame is actually a clan that migrated and because of their input regarding nature, environment and of course, their terrifying abilities involving bugs, they were given the honorary title of Konoha's Fourth Noble Clan. The Inuzuka hadn't been a clan at first, just scattered people, enjoying time with their dogs. When other clans from different lands (think the future Kiri. Suna, etc.) attacked them, it became personal and thus they were the last to join Konoha but their loyalty was unquestionable. In a time of need, the village had opened their gates and so had The Inuzuka, their hearts.

* * *

 _I hate Council Meetings_. Miya decided in a span of less than five minutes. It was her first time attending one of those but lack of experience didn't blind her. If anything, it sharpened her vision. Whatever childish awe the prospect had instilled in her once, it disappeared the moment she walked inside. Annoyance was quick to replace it. The Uzumaki were known to be blunt to a nearly painful degree. Most couldn't be bothered to lie for the sake of keeping up appearances. They were nothing if not truthful.

Or at least that's what she used to believe. Reality was far uglier to the point it made her wonder where she fit in all of this. _This charade. These stuck-up hags can't be the same heroes I admired and looked up to._ Cowards. Cowards surrounded her. And the Senju weren't far behind, she suspected. Hashirama was young and the fourth son. He wasn't groomed for leadership and it showed. The elders doubted him but, Miya had to admit, even their rock-like stubbornness trembled when faced with his booming voice and tremendous power. And though she respected that, it wasn't enough. Brawn and unwavering confidence won battles, true, but it took brains to end a war.

 _Huh, maybe some good had come out of being forced to spend time with Shinki._

The Nara was the only impartial clan in this long-lasting feud. They never took sides, merely observed. Always there. Always watching. Waiting. For what? Miya didn't know. A winner, perhaps? An opportunity? It was hard to tell. Politics were a different kind of battlefield that she had little experience in. Her father was simple-minded. An idealist and often sought out the elders for 'wise guidance'. His strength lay with the people, not with the lifeless pawns of shogi. He had something the hags didn't. The love of the people. As did her soon to be brother-in-law.

Still, how well would they fare against Madara?

This deep-rooted concern was the sole reason why she accepted her mother's request to spend time with a suitor. Miya figured that she might as well choose the smartest one. She had lots to learn and finally found somebody willing to teach. It helped that Shinki wasn't particularly interested in her as more than a friend. In his words, she is "far too troublesome to marry" but less so than other potential wives. She got his parents to stop nagging, he got hers to stop nagging. It was a win-win situation. He also showed her another side of war that she had overlooked as well as dismissed.

"There hasn't been any kind of fighting in months." one of them quipped hopeful.

"Could this mean peace?" another massaged his beard.

"As if the Uchiha would ever..."

Ryuji scoffed. "As if we would ever..."

Usui-san mused "Two different clanheads..."

"Mean horse shit." Everyone's eyes widened. "Pardon, Uzumaki-sama, Senju-sama."

Miya's father laughed, his eyes dancing with mirth. "No, no, go on."

Hashirama gave a curt nod since he was the one insulted.

"Clanheads have risen and fallen. Did we ever stop crossing blades?" Nobody spoke. "I fail to see how it's any different now." Yojima said flatly.

Miya rose from her seat, attracting everyone's attention. They didn't expect me to speak-up. Good, all the more reasons for her to do it.

"Claiming that all clanheads are the same is a horse shit offence." she paused. "Where I come from, at least." The youngest men to attend the meeting snickered. The old hag reddened. "The Uchiha respect strength above all. I think we are more than capable of showing them what mass destruction looks like should we have no other option. We stand united unlike our ancestors." she reminded them. Hashirama and Mito's engagement did that. "Is it too farfetched to believe the same for the Uchiha? Perhaps. But we won't know unless we try. There are other threats coming, shinobi, clans that don't plan to join a side but to crush us instead." It was a well-guarded secret that she had just spilled. She wasn't supposed to know that people from different lands desire theirs.

"With all due respect, Lady Miya, how did you come in possession of such knowledge?" Usui-san required.

"Kami knows I can spend hours, days on horseback. A journey to the border merely confirmed the suspicious I already had." her lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Us, Uzumaki, aren't exactly known for being subtle."

She had them exactly where she wanted.

"Damn right we are not." Ryuji grinned as he glanced at her. "I assume you want to propose something, Miya-hime?"

The smirk died off her lips. "Drop the hime and I might."

He laughed and turned to face his father. "Can't I marry her instead of Ebina?" Ryuji got a slap on the back of the neck for that but it only made him more cheerful.

"Your proposal." a neutral voice reminded her.

Miya's eyes widened slightly. Shinki rarely, if ever, spoke in a crowd. He couldn't be bothered to. The Nara assisted meetings of both sides but kept to themselves, save for a dry comment in passing. It was a surprise, though not unpleasant since he turned everyone's attention back to the task at hand. She cast him a grateful look.

"I propose negotiation. Equal terms. Equal grounds. Who is in favor to raise their hand."

Silence filled the room. Some agreed, some didn't while others refused to vote. Hashirama and her father were last.

Both rose their hands.

 _Please let me be right._ She silently prayed as one by one people left the room. Her father, Isao, kissed her forehead before he took his leave. "You did good."

Her worries ceased to exist. She dreaded his reaction, feared that she had gone too far, crossed a line that she shouldn't have and upset him. That was the last thing she wanted. He must have known that there was little she shied away from saying. Despite that, she was allowed to attend meetings that only men did.

 _As long as I have tou-chan's approval..._

She didn't care about anything else. Hashirama, though, had a different outlook and stayed behind to voice it.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Miya whirled around to face him. "You were getting nowhere. I helped make a decision."

The easygoing boy she had grown-up playing besides was gone. In his stead, stood Lord Senju that she suddenly found slim respect for. "Isao-dono allowed you to attend..." he abruptly stopped.

"And look pretty but not talk, is that what you wanted to say?" she finished sharply.

Hashirama heaved a sigh and rubbed at his face tiredly. "Don't come with us when the negotiations take place."

Her nostrils flared. She didn't recognize him anymore. "My father..." she began.

"Sees in you the son he always wanted but never had. Truth is, you are not and you will never be, no matter how much steel you wear or how good of a warrior you become, Miya. We will turn to blows and jutsu when words will inevitably fail. I know Madara. Pride alone would never let him settle for a truce. I never stopped reaching out and I won't do it now but you will get caught in the crossfire. War is messy and ruthless." he replied. "Let it go."

Half of her didn't condemn him for worrying. However, he was in no position to tell her what she could and could not do. Miya didn't get this far and work this hard only to be a bystander.

She was a whirlpool and whirlpools stopped for no one.

"Did Mito put you up to this?"

Hashirama didn't speak but he didn't need to. His silence said more than enough.

A humorless chuckle went past her lips. "Of course she did."

"Mito wants what's best for you. Training and fighting aren't the same thing. Killing changes who you see when you look in the mirror."

The redhead fought back tears and let anger drive her forward. "That's who she has always been. A coward. A quitter. A diplomat who hides behind silks and courtesies. Had it not been for me, you two wouldn't have gotten close. I pushed her out of her damn comfort zone. The least she can do is let me expand mine without having you or anyone else order me around. I answer to no one." she snapped. "To be alive is to be in danger. It can come from anywhere, anyone, under any form. We all pick some sort of poison. I just happened to choose mine a long time ago."

Miya noticed Shinki hadn't left but witnessed the entire argument. He had an unreadable expression on his face until his eyes narrowed. Gone was the sleepy air he always had about him. When Hashirama reached out for her, his shadow stretched and bind him. "Recognize a losing battle." he inclined his head. "I'm not talking about me. As far as I am concerned, you could overpower me easily. Miya's troublesome will? Centuries won't erase it."

He released Hashirama and turned on his heel.

"If you cared about her, you'd agree with me."

Miya tugged on Shinki's arm when he stopped. She didn't want his belief in her to waver. Or for him to reconsider. He glanced at her, noticing the tears she struggled to hold back.

"What she chooses to do is not my business. Your feud with the Uchiha isn't either." he paused. "But hurt her again and it will be."

They left the room, arm in arm. She won. Then why did it feel as if she already lost?

.

.

Days passed by in a blur. Miya did what she always did. Woke-up, trained, spent time with Shinki, fell asleep and repeat. Hashirama tried to make amends and Mito sought her out but she had brushed them off.

When a crowd gathered in the Great Hall, she coughed. "Step aside." They made room for her to get through and see what caused the commotion. There was a box with a head inside. Her father stared at it grimly as he wrapped an arm around Yume. The sight of blood bothered her mother like nothing else.

"Who is he?" somebody asked.

Yojima, the boldest of Isao's advisers, stepped in the front, jaw clenched. "The messenger Uzumaki-sama sent to negotiate peace." he spat the last word.

No doubt that was addressed to her. Miya bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. With slow steps, she kneeled beside the box and pulled out a small sheet of paper. The kanji for "war" was written on it. Her hand trembled slightly but she caught herself and made it a fist.

"I believe you got your answer, Lady Miya. War is what the Uchiha desire." Yojima added, further twisting a knife in her ribs.

 _Why does it have to be this way?_

She didn't, couldn't understand when had darkness overwhelmed him so. When did hate took permanent residency in his heart? When did Madara allow fury to cloud the fair judgement that she knew he had?

It doesn't matter. She forced herself to think. Miya gripped the paper in her hand and ripped it apart with her wind chakra until nothing remained. She lowered herself to the ground, humble in a way that she had never openly been. "Forgive me, tou-sama. I made a mistake."

Her father puts his strong arms around her shoulders and silently urged her to rise. "No child of mine will kneel." he sighed. "And there is nothing to forgive. You are still young. I wanted to believe in peace with the Uchiha as much as you did."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hashirama walked inside with sure, loud steps. He looked at the box regretfully but said nothing to her. Half of Miya expected him to rage and burn but knew that wasn't who he was. "If Uzumaki-dono consents, we will march in two days."

Isao agreed and ordered them to prepare.

.

.

Miya stood in her garden and sharpened her dual swords. Shinki stopped by once and said nothing, only watched her. She looked up at him. "I was naive."

"Hopeful." he argued.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she glared, furiously scrubbing at the hard steel.

He sat beside her and pulled out a kunai, holding it close to one of her swords. "Both can hurt but they aren't the same."

"Why didn't you stop me?" she whispered quietly.

He gave her a pointed look. "Would you have listened if I tried?"

Miya had nothing to say to that. She knew she wouldn't have. "There is more to this. I think you agreed with me."

"It wasn't my business." he retorted.

She snorted. "Of course not."

Shinki pressed his back against hers as he had done so many times before. His presence was calm in a sea of chaos. She appreciated that. "I don't think you are wrong." he admitted. "War is..."

Miya couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Troublesome?"

He was quiet for a while. "Sad."

They felt the same about that. However, little, if nothing at all, could be done to change it.

"Despite that, many voted against negotiation..." she mused out loud before her eyes widened. That's it! Miya stood up so fast that Shinki nearly fell over.

"And here I was silently praising you for staying still." he groaned.

She ignored the jab, too excited that she just read underneath the underneath. "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

The Nara cocked an eyebrow. "You mean more than I already do?"

"Shinki, this is serious." she exclaimed and proceeded to explain when he nodded. "The ones that voted against negotiation could have locked up our messenger for a few days and killed him only to send the head and make it look as if the Uchiha rejected our offer when in fact they didn't even get to hear it."

He stared at her for a full minute then shrugged.

Miya's eye twitched in disbelief. "That's all? You have nothing to say?"

"Had you connected the dots a little later, I would have been forced to spell it out for you." Shinki replied and it only made her want to strangle him. He grasped her forearm and pulled her on the tree bark beside him. "If I told you, there wouldn't be any sense of accomplishment in here." he placed her hand on top of his heart.

Amazing. She had never felt a heartbeat before. Other than her own, of course. What stunned her was the quick-paced rhythm. On the outside, Shinki looked cool as a cucumber.

Could it be that...? Maybe they could...

No. It wouldn't be fair.

Because every time she closed her eyes, it was Madara she wanted. Madara she longed to see again and fight with and talk to. Before adulthood, darkness, and grief, before the cold-hearted lord and the fearsome warrior, there had been a boy who showed her the world and told her she could have it. Madara had carved himself a place inside her heart with the same ease he fought with and try as she might there was no changing that.

Miya took her hand away and laughed. "Only you can get a sense of accomplishment out of doing nothing at all." she wrapped her arms around him. Tomorrow she was leaving to join the battlefield. Depending on how things went, she might never see him again and though Shinki could never replace who Madara had been to her, still is, her traitorous heart whispered, he was her friend. "Thank you." she whispered fiercely then rose.

"What will you do about the councilmen?" he asked.

"At this point, I'd only make a fool out of myself if I started pointing fingers at random." No, she had embarrassed herself and Isao enough. The redhead knew she had to tread carefully. Men her father trusted were at fault and betrayal was a difficult dish to digest.

War was already looming on the horizon and Miya knew for a fact that she couldn't just flee from home and march alone inside enemy territory. Madara might not kill her but before she reached him, others would reach her without doubt.

"What other option do you have?" Shinki, the Nara he was, either played dumb or he simply couldn't fathom the alternative.

Miya didn't want to find out which.

"Planning ahead is not my forte. I like to treat stuff as they come." _More like jump headfirst into them with all the cautiousness of a five-year-old._

* * *

Miya had waited for this her entire life. Today, she won't be in the palace, hiding with the other women as she always did. Today, she was the men's equal. She had to be more than strong, however. She had to be smart. She had to be resourceful.

 _Enduring._

Otherwise she would do nothing but prove Mito, Hashirama, her mother and the hags right. Men had been given their place in the world.

 _If women must fight for theirs, so be it. Count me as the first female warrior from many to come._

Truthfully, she was a bundle of nerves at the moment but she refused to let it show. Steady. Miya gripped the reins of her horse. At ease. She took a deep breath. Confident. The girl stubbornly lifted her chin up as she glanced at Hashirama who had just said his farewell to Mito. He met her eyes and sighed before mounting his own horse.

Her sister watched her, a frown etched her forehead. She mouthed. _I'm sorry._

Miya arched an eyebrow, as if saying. _Are you, really?_

The eye-contact broke when their mother approached. Never one for open displays of affection, this greatly surprised her. Yume took her hand and left a vial in it. She didn't understand at first. Poison was the coward's way and she refused to be a coward. "Men get killed but there are worse things fashioned for us. Don't give them the chance."

Miya gripped it. She didn't need a detailed explanation of what her mother meant. She would have liked telling her that she better takes it back because she won't need it.

She couldn't. The probability of getting herself captured was high enough without going after Madara himself. Miya nodded and squeezed her mother's hand. Then her lips curled upwards into a smile. "Tou-sama and I will be back before you start missing us." she assured her.

Yume kissed her knuckles. "I already do, child. Be safe."

"You have nothing to worry about, Lady Uzumaki. The Uchiha won't know what hit them." Ryuji spoke from her left, interrupting a heartfelt moment.

Miya let a spike of wind chakra slip from one of her fingers as she grasped his sleeve. "Perhaps I ought to show kaa-san a preview."

His eyes widened as he bowed his head. "Forgive me, Yume-sama. I spoke out of turn."

"She is making fun of you, Ryuji. Raise your head." her mother demanded and true to her word, Miya was fighting an amused smile.

"Could have fooled me." he retorted with a chuckle.

"Excuse you? I already have!" she protested before turning serious once more as she faced her mother. "Thank you."

Yume let go of her hand as she took a step back. "Go now."

With a determined nod, Miya cast one last look at The Land of Whirlpools, knowing it might be the last time she sees it. Then she kicked her white mare, turned her back on home and fell in line with the shinobi. It was an unspoken rule, a silent agreement between the two sides. No fighting would ever be done close to the civilians. That was the only shred of honor in a ninja's blood.

Contraire to popular belief, she was not as oblivious as people thought she was. Thus, what Hashirama and Ryuji were trying to do was fairly noticeable. They had flanked her, one on each side, her tou-sama at the front. Miya was certain that if she turned her head, there was someone watching her back as well. She fought the sudden anger that threatened to take form and stumble past her lips. _Patience. Be patient. They won't be able to stick to the formation once the fighting starts._ She told herself in order to stay quiet. Miya sensed his chakra before she saw him. It was restless, powerful but most of all?

 _Dark._

A shiver ran down her spine at the sheer intensity of it. She had thought Madara would be at the back but even as she thought it, the idea seemed laughable. Hashirama disappeared from her side in an instant. Predictable. The two gods took off, to exchange blows and fists away from their armies. Left to their own devices, The Uzumaki and The Hyuga faced one another while The Senju and The Uchiha fought.

The heavens bled that day.

And the day after that, and two days later and so on and so forth. Miya got to experience what losing a comrade feels like and how killing leaves a permanent mark over your psyche. There were corpses everywhere she looked and the smell of iron and death was something her nose would never forget. She had buried her horse at night, crying as she did so. Her body was beginning to feel the strain, as did her soul.

The sun rose and so did she. Miya's hold over her sword tightened. Her chakra needed more time. She had so little of it. What had once seemed easy, had now become hard. Training and war were two very different things indeed. She wiped the blood away from her mouth. _If I look back now, I am lost. Go forward. Move, Uzumaki._ Her eyes widened when she felt a sudden mass of chakra increase. Turning around, she spotted two Uchiha hiding and a couple of her clansmen right in their range.

It'd be the fourth time such a thing happened.

Miya didn't think. She just ran and pulled out a brush. Her hand moved quickly as she drew the kanji on the ground. "Sealing Barrier." she murmured and watched as the two shinobi took the full blast of their own fire jutsu. She let out a breath of relief and carried on fighting. It wasn't until she saw a boy, younger than her even, barely dodging lightning attacks. I'm already at my limit. She thought as she glared at the Uchiha. I should have followed Hashirama and gone to meet with Madara.

That wasn't who she was, however. She couldn't just look the other way while her kin needed help. Having made up her mind, Miya sprung ahead, hands already forming the necessary hand signs. _Tiger - Snake - Rat - Snake - Tiger._ The fact that there was no water source available meant she had to put in even more effort. At her best, the Water Wall she had created would have been unbeatable. Now though...the force of her defense was smaller than intended. "Run." she screamed at the boy before she took the brunt of the lightning jutsu.

The shock caused her body to tremble and drop to the ground.

"I've captured the Uzumaki princess."

More voices followed suit.

"Captured? Shouldn't you have killed her?"

"Baka, we are talking about Isao's offspring here."

She was vaguely aware of what was being said around her. Captured. The world left a bitter taste inside her mouth. She would have spat it if she could. The jutsu had caused some damage to her nerves, enough to render her incapable of moving.

 _For now._

Apparently, they knew it too because in the following second she was lifted off the ground and taken away from the battlefield. By the time they stopped, it was already night and Miya discovered that she could move her fingers, though only barely. _Just enough to take the poison and end it all._ She mused as she watched the Uchiha men debate her fate.

"We should keep moving until we reach our camp."

"Don't you think she should eat first?"

"And gather her strength back? No."

"For Kami's sake Daisuke, she is covered in wounds."

"Have you ever seen a Uzumaki heal before, Isumi? Because I have." the man spoke icily as he shot a kunai and hit a tree right in the middle of its bark. "I was told killing on the spot is merciful but I didn't care about that. I was curious so, I captured one and I tortured him. I inflicted wound upon wound then watched how long it took him to heal. At some point, I even spared him any kind of torture for three days. And then, I released him and lost my eye because of it. He hadn't eaten anything in some time and yet he still managed to do that." Daisuke paused as he glanced at her. "We might be more powerful but they..." he pointed with his thumb. "...they endure more. They heal quicker. They are as unpredictable as the whirlpools they pride themselves with. If given the opportunity, they'd crush us."

Miya bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She spoke before she could have stopped herself.

"Torture? Is that The Shinobi Way? Are you proud of yourself, idiot?" she screamed.

They faced her, stunned, though they hid their surprise under carefully constructed masks of indifference.

"And what would you know about being a shinobi?" Daisuke demanded as he grasped her chin. "A woman fighting alongside men. I've lived to see it all."

"It's unfortunate that you won't survive to see us outsmart and beat you at every turn." Miya paused. Once upon a time, she would have given anything to be a man. Now, now she felt proud not to be one. "Woman." she chuckled. "Was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Here is a reminder, Daisuke. You came in this world through a woman. Before you could protect yourself, _she_ protected _you_." Miya smiled. "Now tell me again, why should I feel offended when men have relied on the strength of women since the very beginning?"

Silence reigned for a few minutes during which nobody spoke.

"Well, she has got fire. I like it." One of them chuckled as he shifted closer to her. In contrast, Daisuke let go of her chin and walked away. He stopped. "You can have your way with Lady Uzumaki, but don't break her...too much." he smirked at her. "Women have served us from the very beginning, you were right about that."

Miya willed herself not to show any disgust or fear. _That's what they expect from you. Fear. Weakness._ She remembered what her mother told her. "I was told this would happen." she murmured as she reached out and opened the tiny bottle. "I don't want to get pregnant by the likes of you." she lied then drank the content.

And they were dumb enough to buy that.

"Clever." another mentioned wryly.

Miya ignored him, ignored the rest. She kept her eyes solely on Daisuke. "You saw how much a Uzumaki could last when in pain." she arched a brow. "Aren't you curious to see how well we can fare when pleasured?"

For a second, she thought he wouldn't take the bait. He seemed the smartest, the most reserved.

When he signaled with his hand, the others took hold of her arms and legs, pinning her down. He was suspicious but the wrong kind. "The better question isn't how long I can last...but how long can you." she added, for good measure. Daisuke was on top of her now and it took every ounce of self-control not to struggle. He glared. "You talk too much." then he kissed her roughly.

Miya naturally fought it but even so, her plan had worked. He had a taste of the poison she drank earlier. When he released her lips, she smiled.

"And you just fell into my trap. I lied. What I just drank wasn't what you thought but poison and unless you don't take me to Madara, you will die before the sun comes up."

Daisuke was fuming. "How do I know you are not lying now?"

One of the Uchiha picked up the vial from the ground and sniffed it. "She tells the truth."

They released her at once and Daisuke rose from the ground only to punch a tree in his anger. "Poison? Only cowards use it."

Miya stood up on shaky legs. "For me to use it on you, first I had to take it myself. And you were right about one thing..." she grinned. "I could never be a shinobi. Men are shinobi. I am a female ninja. A kunoichi." she approached him and whispered. "You better remember the term because you are going to hear it a lot more often from now on."

"I could kill you right now. You don't have the antidote."

"No, but if the poison doesn't kill you first, Madara surely will for ending the life of a valuable hostage."

Isumi who happened to hear her frowned. "Kami help us if women become ninja too." he remarked.

Miya laughed only to start coughing. _Damn it all. The poison is spreading quicker than I thought it would._

"Someone will have to carry me and the brooding male over here." she sang.

.

.

Miya woke-up with a big headache. The last thing she remembered was gaining the upper hand over the Uchiha. She was wearing the same clothes but multiple bandages covered her wounds. Amazingly enough, the paralysis effect on her nerves was gone and so was the poison. If she focused, she could recall puking in a bowl over and over again while someone held her hair back...

 _Madara._

Her eyes widened. She didn't imagine it, did she? Eager to find answers, Miya abruptly stood up from the bed, swaying a bit. Right in that moment the tent curtains drew and there he was, taller and more intimidating than last time she saw him.

 _No longer a boy_. She mused as her limbs slowly relaxed. _I've done it. I nearly died but I've done it._

"You shouldn't be already on your feet." he glared at her.

Miya glared right back as she struggled to find some sort of balance. "Why does everyone like telling me what I should or shouldn't do?"

"Perhaps because you make terrible decisions." he supplied as he picked her up against her will. "And stop kicking me."

"Why? Does it hurt?" she asked excitedly.

He scoffed. "It hurts _you_ , yes."

Miya was fuming. She only proceeded to kick him harder. "I will have you know that I fought tooth and nail to get here and if you think I'm still the same girl I used to..."

"I know." he cut her off as he lowered her down on the futon.

Her eyebrows pinched in confusion as she looked up at him. "You do?"

Madara smirked with all the smugness of his younger self. "I watched you these days. Brave, but foolish." he poked her forehead.

Miya withdrew her head, glaring at him. "I believe the term you are looking for is strong."

The smirk was gone and the look in his eyes changed. Actually, scratch that. _His eyes..._ He was focused on her bandages. "You were nearly dead when they brought you."

"I don't know what the idiots you command have told you but there were only two options. I chose my dignity, I chose my freedom and..." _You. I chose you._

Madara refused to move his gaze anywhere else. "A sword wound. Two kunai injures. Chakra levels low enough that alone should have killed you. Paralysis from lightening jutsu and poison." he curled his hand into a fist, his knuckles almost white from the pressure.

Her eyes softened and though everything in her screamed not to, Miya grasped his chin. The Sharingan stared right back at her. She didn't understand why, they were not fighting. "I'm alive, though. I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I asked you to train me years ago. It won't be easy and who knows, I might not live to see this war end for good but at least I would have done something no other woman ever did. And I have you to thank for my victory and for being alive."

Madara's eyes returned to its normal dark color as he seemed to gain back his iron composure. "I did close to nothing. Had you not been the way you are, you wouldn't have achieved anything." he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, much like he had done on the day they said goodbye. "You are almost healed which is remarkable. Most Uchiha would have still been unconscious and in pain by now."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." he replied.

Miya made to stand once more. _Two days..._ Kami knows what happened to her tou-sama, to Ryuji during these days. How many others have died... "If you are here, then the battle ceased, for now. I need to get home."

He pushed her back into a sitting position. "I said that you are almost healed."

"Almost is good enough. The poison is gone and so is the paralysis. I barely feel the kunai wounds and the sword one won't be much trouble. Just give me some food baka."

"Yes, to the matter of eating, no to leaving." he argued.

Miya bit her lip. "Am I your prisoner now?"

Madara didn't answer but his jaw clenched and that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Fine, prisoner for a day until I tell you why I risked my butt to come here."

 _He better not have anything to do with the messenger' severed head._ She thought.


End file.
